Blog użytkownika:Smoczyca009/Czkawka i Astrid-Trochę inne historię
Cześć, to nie jest mój pierwszy blog, ale i tak proszę o wyrozumiałość. Ważne informacje: #'Czkawka i reszta mają po 16 lat'. #'Nikt nie wie o przyjaźni Czkawki ze Szczerbatkiem.' #'Valka jest tak samo jak Stoik.' #'Astrid mieszka na sąsiedniej wyspie.' #'Dopiero teraz ma się rozpocząć Smocze Szkolenie.' #'Heather jest na wyspie od dwóch miesięcy.' ' 'Prolog' Jestem Czkawka mam 16 lat i jestem wikingiem. Wszyscy nazywają mnie łamagą, ale się przyzwyczaiłem. Do tego jestem synem Stoika Ważkego, wodza Wandali. Nie mam żadnych przyjaciół poza smokiem, który nazywa się Szczerbatek i jest Nocną Furią. Nikt nie wie o naszej przyjaźni, bo odrazu by go zabili. U nas nikt nie toleruje smoków. Moja mama próbowała zaprowadzić pomiędzy smokami, a wikingami pokój, lecz nieudalo się i już nie próbuje. Szkoda może by jej się udało, ale wracając do rzeczy. Za tydzień na naszej wyspie odbędzie się smocze szkolenie, a ja zostałem na nie zapisany. Oprócz mnie będą też: bliźniaki-Mieczyk i Szpadka, Sączysmark, Śledzik, Heather i jeszcze dwójka wikingów z innych wysp. Ja sam nie mam ochoty tam iść, ale skoro muszę. Po prostu spróbuje nie wygrywać, ale też nie dam się zabić. Tak jak zazwyczaj. 'Rozdział 1' -Wiesz co dzisiaj zagadał do mnie wesoło ojciec. Pokiwałem twierdząco głową i odeszłem od stołu. Mój ojciec chyba był zadowolony okazją na mojąszybką śmierć. Nie tylko on Pyskacz również uśmiechał się, kiedy ktoś w kużni wspominał o smoczym szkoleniu, a ten uśmiech kierował zawsze w moją stronę. Oczywiście nie wszyscy byli dla mnie mili, bo Banda Sączysmarka robiła wszystko, żeby zepsuć mi życie. '' ''-Łap-krzyknął w moją stronę Sączysmark i rzucił miecz. Niestety nie złapałem i boleśnie spadł na moje nogi. Chociaż bardzo bolało nie odezwałem sie tylko go podniosłem i ruszyłem w stronę kużni. Nie musiał nawet mówić, co mam z nim zrobić. Wiedziałem, że chce mieć go gotowego na jutrzejsze Smocze Szkolenie. Gdy dotarłem do kowala on zrobił coś czego się po nim nie spodziewałe, wiedziałem, że mnie lubi, ale żeby wykonywać moje zlecenia. No, ale Sączysmark nie powiedział, że Pyskacz nie może tego zrobić za mnie. Gdy kowal zajmował się Mieczem Sączysmarka ja razem ze Sczerbatkiem lataliśmy na niebie. Oczywiście nie nad Berk, bo jeszcze by ktoś zauważył. Tak bardzo chciałbym, żeby był pokój ze smokami. One wcale nie są złe. Nocna Furia już wiele razy mnie uratowała, a jak komuś bym powiedział to by mi nie uwieżył. ''-Szczerbek, lądujemy-powiedziałem smokowi i ruszyliśmy w stronę Kruczego Urwiska.'' Zsiadłem porzegnałem się i odeszłem w stronę osady. NIe chciałem tak szybko go zostawiać, ale moja mama stała się bardzo podejżliwa, ale to normalne, gdy syn wraca dopiero w środku nocy i udaje, że nic się nie stało. '' ''-O Czkawka, tak wcześnie?-zażartowała sobie ze mnie moja mama. Nic nie powiedziałem tylko wbiegłem na górę, a za mna też mama. ''-Co ci się dzieje Czkawka. Ostatnio zachowujesz się dziwnie.'' Chwile się namyślałem i odpowiedziałem. ''-Mamo, bo ja wytresowałem Nocną Furię.'' NIe odezwała się, tylko spojrzała na mnie ze strachem i zapytałą: ''-Ale jak?'' '''''Rozdział 2 Nie było odpowiedzi, ale mojej mamie to nie przeszkadzało. Tylko mówiła dalej pewniej. ''-Więc, one nie są złe. Tylko takie jak my. Też mają uczucia i napewno mają powód na zabieranie naszego jedzenia. Jestem tego pewna, ale co powie Stoik.'' ''-O co chodzi?-spytał Stoik.'' ''-O nic, myślałam sobie, co byś powiedział jak by Czkawka zajął I miejsce na Smoczym Szkoleniu. '' Ojciec zaśmiał się i wyszedł, a ja opowiedziałem mamie jak to spotkałem Szczerbatka oraz jak zrobiłem mu metalowy ogon i wiele innych historii. Mama nie przerywała dzięki czemu łatwiej mi było opowiadać. ''-Ale nie mów ojcu-zakończyłem swoją wypowiedź.'' ''-Dobrze Czkawka mam nadzieję, że jak wrócę to mi go przedstawisz, a teraz chodź na kolację, już późno. '' Uśmiechnąłem się, mojej mamy nie będzie na Smoczyn Szkoleniu, bo jutro z samego rana wyjeżdża coś, gdzieś podpisać i wróci za trzy tygodnie. ''-Co tu robi ten gamoń?-spytał Sączysmark Pyskacza.'' ''-To co wy, Jorgenson-odpowiedział.'' Moja mama już wyjechała, a Smark kompromituje mnie na oczach wszystkich. Nawet tych nowych. Nazywają się Astrid i Feliks. '' ''-Czkawka-krzyknął kowal, żeby wyrwać mnie z zamyśleń. ''-Już-oznajmił Pyskacz.'' Naszym oczom ukazał się niebiesko-żółty Śmiertnik Zębacz. Nie wystraszyłem się, bo wiedziałem jak go obejść. Przez całe szkolenie Pyskacz tylko raz na mnie nawrzeszczał i zarzucił mi, że unikam bezpośredniego kontaktu ze smokiem. Co było prawdą, nie chciałem robić mu krzywdy. Najlepiej szło Astrid, która wygrała robiąc przy tym ranę smoku, co mnie mocno zabolało, bo on nic żadnemu z nas nie zrobił. Po Smoczym Szkoleniu udałem się na Krucze Urwisko z koszem ryb. '' ''-Szczerbata Mordko-zawołałem smoka. Nocna Furia skoczyła na mnie i ośliniła moją twarz. Zaśmiałem się i podałem jej kosz ryb. Po zjedzeniu przez Szczerbatka ryb, polecieliśmy na krótki lot, bo dzisiejszego dnia, chciałem jeszcze zrobić nowy ogon dla Szczerbatka. W kuźni oprócz Pyskacza zastałem Astrid. '' ''-O tu jesteś Czkawka. Twój ojciec powiedział, że to ty wyrabiasz i naprawiasz bronie dla swoich rówieśników, dlatego proszę, żebyś wykuł mi topór bojowy i to jak najszybciej. '' ''-No dobra-rzekłem i zabrałem się do pracy nad nowym ogonem dla Szczerba, potem zajmnę się toporem. '' Rozdział 3 ''-Czkawka dokąd się wybierasz?-spytał mnie Feliks. ''-Na spacer.'' ''-To może pójdziemy z tobą-zaproponowała Śledzik.'' ''-Nie-rzekłem bez przekonania.'' ''-A dlaczego?-spytała mnie Astrid.'' ''-Po prostu. Nie i koniec.'' Zostawili mnie w spokoju. Poszedłem w stronę Kruczego Urwiska, do Szczerbatka. ''Perspektywa Astrid. ''Nie poszłam razem z chłopakami oraz Szpadką i Heather, tylko ruszyłam za Czkawka. Musiałam poznać jego sekret. Weszliśmy do lasu, a tam jakimś przejściem pomiędzy skałami doszliśmy do kotliny. Przy jeziorze stał Czkawka i kogoś nawoływał, a dokładniej jakiegoś Szczerbatka. I nagle z jaskini wyskoczył smok Czarny jak noc. Nie miałam wątpliwości. To była Nocna Furia, a Czkawka nic sobie z tego nie robił, tylko podszedł do niej i pogłaskał po pysku. Następnie wszedł do jaskini i wyjął siodło. Założył je na smoka, wsiadł i odleciał. Nie wieżyłam własnym oczom. Przecież on wsiadł na smoka. Na początku chciałam pobiec do Stoika, ale nie dowiedziałabym się jak on wytresował smoka. Postanowiłam poczekać na niego. On musi mi to wyjaśnić. ''Perspektywa Czkawki'' Tak jak każdego dnia. Zrobiłem sobie krótki lot w ciągu dnia, bo wieczorem Pyskacz będzie opowiadał nam opowieści. Powoli lądowałem na Kruczym Urwisku. Okazało się jednak, że nie tylko ja znam to miejsce. Gdy wylądowałem przede mną stała Astrid i zażądała wyjaśnień, których jej udzieliłem. 'Rozdział 4' Wyjaśniłem jej jak to zestrzeliłem Nocną Furię i nie mogłem jej zabić. Przychodziłęm do niej i w końcu zostalismy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi i tak jak mamie opowiedziałem kilka historii. ''-Trzeba powiedzieć innym-rzekła gdy skończyłem i miałą biec w stronę osady, lecz ja zatrzymałem.'' ''-Nie Astrid, zabiją Szczerbatka. To ciebie nie dotyczy. Nie musisz. Ty i tak stąd odpływasz po szkoleniu-próbowałem jakoś ją przekonać.'' ''-Dobra, ale pod warunkiem, że jeśli ktoś się dowie udajesz, że o niczym nie wiedziałeś.'' ''-Zgadzam się-odetchnąłem.'' Nasza tajemnica pozostanie tajemnicą. Astrid zabrałem na współny lot, co jej się bardzo podobał. Jednak szczęśliwaszy była Szczerbatek, który oprócz mnie z nikim innym nie spędzał czasu. Powoli jednak zapadała noc. Ja jeszcze chwile zostałem ze Szczerbatkiem, a Astrid wróciłą do osady. Gdy blondynka odchodziłą, Szczerbo spojrzał na mnie, a potem na Astrid. Ja tylko na ten gest pokręciłem przęcząco głową. Mój smok nie wmówi mi, że ja i Astrid do siebie pasujemy. JEst to oczywiście najczystszy absurd. Zdjąłęm Nocnej Furii siodło i tak jak Astrid wróciłem do wioski. Gdy wszedłem do mojego domu, próbowałem po cichu prześlizgnąć siedo swojego pokoju. Już byłem na ostatnim stopniu, gdy z dołu usłyszałem głos taty, który kazał mi zejść na dół. ''-Co tato?-spróbowałem spytać tym swoim niewinnym tonem.'' ''-Ja też muszę wyjechać-oznajmił.'' ''-Ale jak to?'' ''-Normalnie, a teraz idź do siebie i nie zawracał mi głowy.'' Pokiwałem głową na znak, że rozumiem i poszedłem do swojego pokoju. Z jednej strony cieszyłem się, bo nikt nie będzie mnie pilnował i będę mógł więcej czasu spędzać ze Szczerbatkiem, ale to w jaki sposób tata wypowiedział swoje ostatnie słowa bardzo mnie zaniepokoiły. Ojciec zawsze okazywał niechęć do mnie, ale myśłałem, zę chociaż trcochę się zmienił, bo ostatnio był dla mnie naprawdę miły, ale nic nie trwa wiecznie. Jutro nie ma szkolenia, więc będę miał wolne, a matki i ojca też nie będzie, czyli kolejny dzień tylko ze Szczerbatkiem chyba, że przyjdzie też Astrid. 'Rozdział 5' ''-Szczerbata Mordko-nawoływaliśmy z Astrid mojego smoka, ale nikogo nie znaleźliśmy. '' Miałem jakieś złe przeczucie, a ono kierowało mnie na Arenę. Dlatego też tam się udaliśmy. To też oznacza, że go złapano, a to wytłumacza jak zniknął z tego miejsca. Sam przecież by nie wyleciał, bo nie ma lotki w ogonie. Biegiem dotarliśmy na Arenę i przeczucie mnie nie myliło. Na Arenie Szczerbatek był po prostu zakuty w tak zwane przeze mnie kajdany dla smoków. Miałem już rzucić się mu na ratunek, lecz Astrid mnie zatrzymała i szepnęła na ucha: ''-Tak mu nie pomorzesz.'' Trafiła w samo sedno, ja wogóle mu nie pomogę, bo nie dam rady. Nocna Furia na mój widok zaczęła się jeszcze bardziej wierzgać i błagalnie patrzeć na mnie, a ja nic nie mogłem na to poradzić byłem bezsilny. Najgorsze było jednak wyśmiewanie się innych wikingów ze Szczerbatka. Tego nie można im puścić płazem. Krzyknąłem na cały głos: ''-To dla was śmieszne!'' W tym samym czasie Astrid rzuciła toporem w Sączysmarka, który chciał uderzyć smoka. Jorgenson ledwo uniknął trafienia. Wszyscy osłupienie patrzyli na naszą reakcję, aż w końcu odezwał się Pyskacz. ''-Znaleźliśmy go dolinie przy jeziorze, jest bez lotki. Zato w jaskini obok siodło zrobione specjalnie dla niego. Zadecydowaliśmy, że osoba, która wygra Smocze Szkolenie zabije go w nagrodę. Znacie może tego smoka-i pokazał na Szczerbatka.'' Nie wytrzymałem nie mogą go zabić. ''-Tak znamy. To mój najlepszy i jedyny przyjaciel. Wytresowałem go i nie pozwolę go zabić, tak samo jak Astrid-spojrzałem na nią, a pokiwała ona twierdzącą głową.'' Nikt się nie ruszał, więc ja zacząłem uwalniać Nocną Furię. 'Rozdział 6/część 1' ''-Szczerbatku, już dobrze-uspakajałem smoka.'' Tak naprawdę nic nie jest dobrze, ale przynajmiej znowu mam smoka. Wszyscy oszołomieni wytrzeszczali na nas oczu, aż w końcu Pyskacz zapytał: ''-Jesteś jego właścicielem?'' ''-Tak i nie.'' Jeszcze bardziej się zdziwili. W końcu kowal poprosił mnie o opowiedzenie i historii naszego poznania i tak też zrobiłem. Gdy skończyłem wszyscy byli zachwyceni. Ja natomiast zły, bo mój ojciec wolę nie mówić co może zrobić. Smoki dzięki mojej pomocy zamieszkały na Berk, lecz ja miałem co do tego złe przeczucia. Wszystkie jak zwykle się potem potwierdziły, bo na wyspę wrócił Stoik, a był ZAŁAMANY. '' ''-Porwały Valke-lamentował jak nie on-smoki zabrały. A gdy zobaczył smoki na Berk nie zrobiło się lepiej. Krzyczał i wrzeszczał pod moim adresem, gdy dowiedział się co się stało. a ja próbowałem ich bronić. W końcu przestał krzyczeń i spytał się co ze Smoczym Szkoleniem na Arenie. ''-Teraz to Smocza Akademia, a smocze szkolenie zostało odwołane, a uczniowie zostali i uczą się dobrych rzeczy o smokach.'' Czy on mnie teraz zabije? Pytam sam siebie, bo zbliżył się do mnie za blisko. Naprawdę blisko i wyciągnął dłoń, i... 'Rozdział 6/część 2' 'obudziłem się. Czyli to wszystko to sen. Ale gdzie ja jestem? To chyba mój pokój. Rozejrzałem się i spostrzegłem mamę śpiącą na krześle koło mojego łóżka. Wczoraj miałem gorączke i moja mama, kazała mi się płożyć. Jak 'najciszej wstałem i zszedłem na dół, wziąłem kosz ryb i poszedłem nad Krucze Urwisko. Powitał tam mnie mój wspaniały smok-Szczerbatek. ' '-Uspokuj się mordko-rzekłem, śmiejąc się, gdy smok skoczył na mnie i zaczął ślinić. Nocna Furia zszedła ze mnie i rzuciła się tym razem na śniadanie, które jej przyniosłem. Ja za to, promieniśćie się uśmiechając, ruszyłem w stronę jaskini w której trzymam siodło i inne rzeczy Szczerbatka. Gdy on skończył posiłek, polecieliśmy na krótki lot. Po przejarzdze po niebie, wróciliśmy znowu nad Krucze Urwisko. Tam też wziąłem mała kąpiel w jeziorze, za sprawą oczywiście Szczerbatka. NIeznośne smoczysko. Cały mokry wróciłem do osady, gdzie dostałem karę od matki za straszenie jej. '-Czkawka miałeś gorączke, czuwałem przy tobie całą noc i tylko usnąć na parę sekund, a ty znikasz, uciekasz i nie mówisz gdzie byłeś-mówiła rozłoszczona.' '-Na spacerze-zdołałem wyjąkać, źeby załagodzić jej gniew.' 'Przepraszam za to, że krótkie, ale mam mnóstwo roboty w szkole.' 'Rozdział 7' '-Jesteś okropny. Jak możesz robić to swojej mamie?' '-Daj mu już spokój. On żyje w swoim świecie-rzekł chłodno mój ojciec i spojrzał na mnie.' Ja schliłem głowę i powoli odeszłem od stołu. Wszyscy w tym domu odnoszą się tak do mnie. Tylko, że mój tata jest opanowany, a mama na odwrót. Już od dłuższej chwili leżałem na łóżko, gapiąc się w sufit. Wtem ma schodach usłyszałem kroki. Nie należały one jednak do moich rodziców, tylko jak się potem okazało do tej blondynki, która przypłyneła na Berk z powodu Smoczego Szkolenia. W moim śnie to jej wyjawiłem sekret mój i Szczerbatka. Czy i w rzeczywistości mogę jej zaufać. Na razie wolę jednak poczekać. '-Czkawka może oprowadzisz mnie po wiosce-rzekła promiennie się uśmiechając. ' Zgodziłem się i wykonałem prośbę. Najpierw poszliśmy do kuźni, pokazałem jej niektóre moje projekty na lepszą broń. Potem poszliśmy do twierdzy. Powiedziała, że jest o wiele większa niż u niej. Następna była zbrojownia i port oraz wiele innych miejsc. Na koniec wróciliśmy na plac. ' '-Dzięki Czkawka-powiedziała i mnie uściakała. '-Nie ma zaco-odrzekłem natychmias't. '-To do jutra-zawołała odchodząc i machając na pożegnanie ręką.' Odmachałem jej i ruszyłem do domu. Wieczorem jeszcze chwile dokańczałem moje projekty. Jednym z nich był kostium, który zostanie wykonany specjalnie do szybkich i dalekich lotów na smoki. ' Długi sen napisany jest pochyłą czcionką. 'Rozdział 8 '-Czkawka, chcesz się skompromitować-krzyknął Pyskacz, gdy ledwo uniknąłem trafienia kolcami przez Śmiertnika Zębacza. ' Nic nie powiedziałem na tą zaczepkę. Ciągle przyglądałem się Astrid, która na treningach była najlepsza-. Byłem w stu procentach pewny, że to ona wygra. W końcu była najlepsza na swojej wyspie. Ten chłopak Feliks też jest dobry, ale trochę tchórzliwy, kiedy robi się niebezpiecznie chowa się razem ze mną przed smokami. ' '-Jutro płyniemy na Smoczą Wyspę-oznajmił Pyskacz, gdy smok został powalony przez Astrid. Nikt nie był zadowolony oprócz blondynki, która uśmiechała się na myśl o walkach ze dzikimi smokami na wolności. ' '-Chyba nie wymiękasz-rzekła Hoffersonówka uderzając mnie w ramię i szeroko się uśmiechając. '-Nie, oczywiste, że nie-odpowiedziałem.' Jeszcze szerzej się uśmiechnęła i poszła razem z Heather do siebie. Astrid jest dla mnie miła i przy niej nikt mnie na szczęście nie obraża, bo budzi strach nawet w Sączysmarku, dlatego gdy chce, żebym się z nią przeszedł nie odmawiam. Teraz tak jakby mam pierwszą przyjaciółkę. Po tej krótkiej wymianie zdań pobiegłem do domu po kosz ryb i do Szczerbatka. Smok ucieszył się jak zawsze na mój widok. Zjadł ryby i razem polecieliśmy na Smoczą wyspę. Chciałem przyjrzeć się jej dokładnie. Spróbowałem zapamiętać najważniejsze trasy, które mogłyby się przydać jutro. Po zapoznaniu się wróciliśmy na Berk. Chwile jeszcze pobawiłem się ze smokiem i wróciłen do domu. Tam dostałem długie kazanie od mamy. '-Czkawka gdzie ty znikasz? Czemu udajesz, że nic się nie dziej? Nie wierz, że się o ciebie martwię. Każdy wiking w twoim wieku powinien...-wykładała mi jasno moja mama co robię źle. ' Nie słuchałem jej, tylko bez kolacji poszedłem na góre, do pokoju. Tam zaś chwilę pracowałem nad projektem stroju i położyłem się spać. Nastęonego dnia, tak jak zapowiedział Pyskacz popłyneliśmy nad Smoczą Wyspę. ' '-Stąd macie się dostać tu-pokazywał Pyskacz na mapie-Zaczynamy! Na początku trasy szedłem razen z Astrid, Heather i Śledzikiem, ale potem dziewczyny się rozłączyły, a ja chciałem pozbyć się Ingermana, żeby skrórami pobiec do punku docelowego. Z tego powodu poprosiłem Śledzika o opowiedzenie o Gronklach. Gdy on opowiadała, ja zwinnie wycofałem się i poszedłem dróżką pomiędzy drzewami, gdzie nie powinienem spotkać żadnych smoków. Na miejscu byłem pierwszy i jak się okazało jedyny nez żadnych obrażen. Podczas całej wyprawy najbardziej ucierpiał Sączysmark, bo złamał rękę, a najmiej po mnie Astrid, bo tylko z paroma zadrapieniami. Wszyscy zdziwieni patrzyli na to, że jestem cały. '-Nie spotkałem, żadnych smoków-wytłumaczyłem, ale chyba mi nie uwieżyli. ' Wróciliśmy na Berk, a tam z radością patrzyłem na jęczącego z powodu bólu Sączysmarka. W końcu na jakiś czas mam od niego spokój. 'Rozdział 9' '-Cześć Czkawka-zawołała Astrid, gdy weszła na arenę.' Kolejna lekcja. Tym razem Gronkiel. Znowu schowałem się i modliłem, żeby nikt nie domyślił się prawdy. Po tej lekcji na Smoczej Wyspie wszyscy mi się podlizują i chcą wiedzieć jak udało mi się wyjść cało. Sączysmrak nadal leży w łóżku, gdy ja podrywam bez karnie Astrid. On by to tak nazwał. Ja lubię ją tylko jako przyjaciółkę. Zbyt mocno się zamyśliłem i smok trafił w tarczę po której nic nie zostało. W myślach wyszeptałem imię Astrid, Pyskacza, a na koniec Szczerbatka. Tak jak się spodziewałem Astrid rzuciła mi się na ratunek i całej siły uderzyła smoka. Spróbowałem ją odciągnąć mówiąc, że musi poczekać, žeby zabić smoka na oczach wszystkich. Opanowała się i spytała czy nic mi nie jest. Powiedziałem, że nie i wyszedłem z Akademi, jak zwykle do Szczerbatej Mordki. Tam dałem jej kosz ryb i tak jak zawsze przelecieliśmy się nad pobliskimi wyspami. Do domu wróciłem później niż zwykle z tego też powodu do swojego pokoju musiałem się zakradać, żeby moja mama mnie nie nakryła. Nie chcę większej ilości awantur. Na górze zanim położyłem się spać dokończyłem rysowanie siebie i Szczerbatka, razem bawiących się nad Kruczym Urwiskiem. Na koniec podpisałem obrazek i jeszcze raz przeczytałem te słowa. Ja Halibut Straszliwa Czkawka III z moim najlepszym i jedynym przyjacielem Szczerbatą Mordką z gatunku Nocnej Furii. '' '''Położyłem się potem do łóżka, zapominając o schowaniu swojego zeszytu z rysunkami. ' Następnego dnia obudziłem się wcześniej i przypomniało mi się o rysunku, ale najgorsze jest to, że nie było go tam gdzie go zostawiłem. Przeszukałem cały pokój i nic. Ze strachem zeszłem na śniadanie. Jeśli był to tata to już jestem martwy tak samo jak Szczerbatek. Śniadanie zjedliśmy prz narzekaniu mojej mamy na to, że za mało jem. Potem ojciec wyszedł, więc go nie znalazł. Mama też się nie odezwała, więc może to ja panikuję. Wtem ktoś zapukał w drzwi. Spodziewałem się ujrzeć Astrid, ale był to Śledzik. Zaproponowałam krótki spacer. Zgodziłem się. Przez cały wspólnie spędzony czas pytał mnie o różne informacje na temat smoków. Jakbym był na quizie. Gdy skończył odprowadził mnie do domu i powiedział coś dziwnego, a mianowicie: '-Nocna Furiia to wspaniały smok. Chciałbym się z nią zaprzyjaźnić, a jakby mieć ją za przyjaciela, ale to niemożliwe. Muszę porozmawiać z wodzem o tym i bym zapomniał masz to chyba twój zeszyt.' Nie, nie, nie chciałem krzyknąć, bo już wiem kto znalazł moje rusunki. Wyrwałem mu zeszyt z ręki. Wbiegłem po schodach na górę i myślałem. Najrozsądniejszą rzeczą byłaby ucieczka i tak zrobię. Spakowałem do plecaka najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy. Miałem zejść po schodach, ale już ktoś się do mnie kierował, więc wyskoczyłem oknem, ale na dworzu był Stoik, a obok niego Śledzik i do teho mnóstwo mieszkańców. ' 'Rozdział 10 Patrzałem na wszystkich wikingów ze strachem, jak mój ojciec dowie się od Śledzik o Szczerbatej Mordce to z pewnościom rzucą się na mnie, a ja nje zdąże zareagować. Wycofałm się do lasu. Zanim tam wbiegłem zdołałem zauwarzyć Stoika wyciągającego topór. Byłem nad Kruczym Urwiskiem i miałem odlatywać, gdy Astrid złapała mnie za rękę i spytała czy kIedyś się zobaczymy. '-Z pewnościom-odpowiedziałem i podałem jej zeszyt, odlatując. ' W końcu wolny jak wiatr. Chciałem krzyknąć na cały głos, lecz wtedy wikingowie wiedzieli by gdzie jestem. Postanowiłem zamieszkać na pobliskiej wyspie, żeby przy każdym ataku smoków razem ze Szczerbatkiek też podokuczać mieszkańcom Berk. miesiąc później 'perspektywa Astrid' Uciekł i zostawiłam Berk za sobą. Myślałam, że jest moim przyjacielem, a tu takie rozczarowanie. Smocze Szkolenie dobiega końca, a on na złość wszystkim mieszkańcom codziennie przylatuje na Nocnej Furii i rozwala pół wioski. Valka jest załamana, a Stoik udaje, że nic się nie stało. Wybrał już nowego następce i jestem nim ja. Uzgodnił to z moimi rodzicami i wodzem mojej wyspy. Ciesze się, że zostaje tutaj, ale szkoda mi zostawiać starych przyjaciół. Nie widzę się też w roli następcy, ale przynajmiej ktoś godny dostał ten zaszczyt, a nie Smark. W zeszycie Czkawki, który dał mi na pożegnanie jest masa rysunków smoków i przy każdym jakaś ważna informacja na temat danego gatunku. ' '-No nie kolejny atak-krzyknęłam i wybiegłam na dziedziniec. Zauważyłam Nocną Furię i wycelowałam w nią toporem, lecz nie trafiłam. Ta część opowiadania dobiegła końca. Po dłuższym namyśle postanowiłam podzielić je na trzy. Już niedługo zacznę kolejną część. Wiem, że początek zepsułam i, że jest strasznie krótkie, ale jestem człowiekiem i popełniam błędy. 'Druga część-Czkawka i Astrid-Nawet najdzielniejsi dają się złamać ' Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zakończone